


Will things ever be okay again

by Historymaker99



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anger, Angst, Death, F/M, Funeral, Hurt, I Made Myself Cry, Songfic, Trying to comfort, Villain Attack, loss of a loved one, married, married Bakugou and uraraka, practice writing, song: okay (as it is)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: This is the story of the night bakugou’s life went to hell. The day that his word shattered around him. Find out what happened and why the world was so cruel for taking his angel of a wife away from him. Based on the song okay by as it is (the acoustic version)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 14





	Will things ever be okay again

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first Bakugou X Uraraka fic I have wrote and it was inspired by the song okay by as it is (the acoustic version). I literally made myself cry writing it.

This story is about the night bakugou’s life went to hell and how it would never be the same again. 

I don't know if I've been worse  
I don't know if I can change  
But right now, I don't think, I don't think that I'm okay

Bakugou stares numbly at the scene that lays before him. His heart hammers in his chest as he hears the sirens wail and he watches as paramedics run back and forth clearing the rubble away from the collapsed building and he spots his angel’s face among the dirt and debris. Ochaco Bakugou lays on the ground before him blood streaming from her wounds as she lays limply on the ground all expression wiped from her face. “Angel” Bakugou yells as he runs over to her and pulls her bloody and broken body into his arms. “No no this can’t be happening ochaco hey wake up it’s me it’s katsuki”! 

Earlier that night  
It was supposed to be the simple run of the mill patrol there wasn’t supposed to be any monstrous villains attacking that night. The night started off the same as usual before they went on their patrols. Bakugo kisses his wife goodbye as she heads out of the house as he was waiting for the babysitter to arrive for their two year old daughter haru so he could go out on patrol on his route as well. 

As haru clung to him in her sleep he decided to watch the news and see if there were any villain attacks he should go to when he started his nightly patrol. “Breaking news” the anchor said urgently as he stood in front of what seems to be a villain attack. “it seems there is a huge scale villain attack underway in the middle of town. Many people are injured and it seems that the pro hero uravity wife to number one hero ground zero went into the building earlier that has now collapsed and has not come out and we can only hope that she is okay as we have search and rescue scouring the building for surviving civilians”.

Bakugou’s blood turns to ice as he sees the news anchor pan his camera towards the building. “Shit” he mutters trying not to wake haru. The doorbell rings and he walks tensely over to the door and opens it to find their babysitter for the night, Mina standing at the door. “Hey baku dude” she says walking inside. “I’m so glad I get to spend my night with little haru I’ve been wanting to babysit her for ages”. He hands her quickly to her. “What’s wrong” she asks worried at the state he seems to be in. “It’s ochako on the news it says she got caught up in a high scale villain attack Mina she went into a collapsed building to save civilians and she hasn’t come back out”. “Oh god” Mina says with a gasp. “Go hurry I know all about haru’s bedtime schedule ochako made me memorize it”. “Thanks Mina” Bakugou says to one of his closest friends. “I’ll call kiri seeing as he’s doing patrol close by as well” Mina says whipping out her cellphone. “Thanks Mina” Bakugou says running out of the door not caring to close it behind him. Mina closes the door and cradles Haru in her arms. “Please let her be okay”.

I felt a year's worth of hurt and sadness catching up with me  
The sky I painted to silence the pain, it is bleeding into grey

When Bakugou arrived at the scene giant flames met his eyes as pillars of grey smoke seemed to fill the sky. He spots other pro heroes red riot and charge bolt at the front of the action giving orders and ushering civilians out of the way to make room for other heroes and medics. “Oi dumb asses” he yells as he reaches them. “Bakubro” kirishima says. “Have you seen her at all yet” he asks them. They both shake their heads knowing exactly who he means. “The villains have been caught and we’re just doing search and rescue as of right now” kaminari says. “Oh god please let her be okay Bakugou says clenching his fists as the search and rescue hero team pulls apart the rubble of the ruined building. “Kacchan” a voice calls from behind him. “Deku” Bakugou says. “I saw this happening on the news and when uraraka was mentioned I rushed right over has there been any news yet”? “No They haven’t found her yet” Bakugou says hoarsely. “I feel like I can’t do a damn thing right now and it’s just eating me up inside”. “All we can do is hope” deku says, placing a hand on his childhood friend's shoulder. Bakugou tried to give his friends a smile but he just can’t not till he knows if she is alright or not. As the search goes on however he can only think of the worst.

“We found something” a rescuer finally yells. Bakugou rushes through the crowd trying to get close to see if they found her. Sero is at the front of the crowd working with the medics. He spots Bakugou rushing towards him and his face pales. “Deku red riot charge bolt grab him now hold him back”. “What the hell why can’t I see if my wife is okay” he yells. “I need you to stay calm” sero says as he wrap tape around bakugou’s wrists to try and restrain him”. “Why the hell are you doing this to me soy sauce face”?! “Ochaco isn’t fine” he says. 

Bakugou’s moth goes dry. “What do mean” he says in a low whisper a dangerous one at that. “No” he says with a chuckle, “you’re just messing with me right? Right”?! Deku gulps as he looks around sero and lowers his head biting his lip to hold back a sob. “Oh god no” red riot says as the realization hits him. Kaminari is silent and his eyes are wide. “She’s not dead she can’t be right” Bakugou says as his voice sounds like he is choking as if he can’t breathe because if she is dead his whole world will crash and burn around him. 

I don't know if I've been worse  
I don't know if I can change  
But right now, I don't think

Sero finally steps to the side when he thinks that Bakugou has calmed down enough and that’s when Bakugou spots her splayed on the ground, her arms in a position like she was trying to use her quirk when the massive chunk of ceiling fell on her before she could even react. “No” he yells with a snarl as small explosions from his palms cause the tape around his wrists to melt. He pushes the others away from him as he tries to get to his angel.

Once he reaches her he drops down to the ground beside her trying to move her as carefully as he can. “Angel face” he whispers as he pulls her seemingly lifeless body into his arms. “Honey ochako” he whispers as his voice starts to break. He presses his pointer finger to her neck so he can try and find a pulse but his heart seems to stop in his chest when he can’t find one as the reality of the situation finally crashes down upon him. 

I don't think that I'm okay  
I don't think that I'm okay  
I don't think that I'm okay

“Medic” he screams as his voice becomes raw immediately with the force of the sound being torn from his throat. “I can’t find a pulse hurry please she has to be okay”! The medics try to take her from him and he snarls as he holds her broken body protectively against himself. “We have to check her over” they say gently. He sighs and gives a curt nods and pulls back but only a little he holds her hand as they check her over and he feels his heart finally snap when they shake their heads with grim looks on their faces. “I’m sorry” the Emergency squad member closest to him says. “She’s gone”. The medic turns back to her crew. “Mark it time of death 9:00pm”. Bakugou feels numb and everything anyone says to him sounds like just mumbling and ringing in his ears. “She can’t be gone my angel”. Everyone looks away with pained looks as Bakugou let’s out another yell one of pain and heartbreak a sound that shows his heart may never be mended by what has happened here tonight. 

In unfamiliar, somber surroundings, confessing all of me  
A perfect stranger, she puts pen to paper, consoling in her sleep  
And how foreign it felt  
When I opened my mouth and heard the truth come out

He couldn’t shake the sight of his dead wife lying in his arms out of his mind it was an image that constantly haunted him and he hoped and prayed that someday that image would go away. He wanted to remeber her as as she was in life, a woman who wouldn’t back down and yet was the kindest and most bubbliest girl he had ever met and he knew there was no one else like her in the world. He would continue to get thanks and gratitude from the civilians lives she saved that night but at what cost? Their daughter would now have to grow up without her loving mother, the woman who looked at haru like she was the only star in the sky now instead of two angels Bakugou could only come home to his mini angel.

I heard the truth come out  
I've been running away, a tired respite from pain  
My only novocaine  
My only novocaine

He still felt numb as he dressed in his best suit for her funeral their friends and pro hero acquaintances would all be there and Bakugou knew at some point he was bound to break down but he didn’t want to cry anymore because he knew he had to be strong for haru’s sake.

I don't know if I've been worse  
I don't know if I can change  
But right now, I don't think

As they held the viewing that night a few days after the accident Bakugou knew nothing could break his heart more than this. This right here was worse than the time in high school that he was so sure that he had ended all night’s career and had been kidnapped by the league of villains. This hurt even more than deku getting a quirk and becoming a true pro hero though that was all water of the bridge to the two now. 

I don't think that I'm okay  
I don't think that I'm okay

He knew he wasn’t okay and it felt like he never would be the same after this. 

So keep your "It'll get betters" and I'll keep my "I'll be just fines"  
I'll show you flashes of colours and hide behind bouquets of lies

Bakugou felt uneasy and irritable during the entire viewing. So many looks of pity were flashed his way as he tried to calm his crying daughter who just kept asking for her mommy and why mommy was sleeping in the bed behind them for so long. 

So keep your "It'll get betters" and I'll keep my "I'll be just fines"  
I'll show you flashes of colours and hide behind bouquets of lies

If he heard one more person say it’ll get better he would blast their heard off. Hell no it would it get better. He lost his wife, the girl he hadn’t paid much attention to in high school because she was so dopey over deku. All of that changed after the sports festival he had grown to admire her grit and determination to fight against him and making even him have a run for his money. They didn’t start officially dating till their third year at UA when all of the villain craziness finally died down and they finally were able to live somewhat normal teenage lives (well as normal a life as people with a quirk could live).

I don't know if I've been worse  
I don't know if I can change  
But right now, I don't think

As he watched as her pink and white rose encrusted casket is lowered into the ground he knew nothing would ever be the same again. He finally was letting go even if he damn well did not want to. He would continue to fight on protecting their daughter and he would go on to save as many lives as he could so his precious ochako, his round cheeks, his bubble girl, his angel would not have died in vain. 

I don't think that I'm okay  
I don't think that I'm okay  
I don't think that I'm okay

I don't think that I'm okay

Maybe one day he would be a little better, maybe one day he could think of his one true love without crying but for now he knew he wasn’t okay and that he would need time to grieve no matter how long that took, and that was okay because he knew now that it was only to cry and grieve over the loss of someone who meant so much to him even if she was taken away too soon.


End file.
